Calrissian, Lando
Lando Calrissian was a male human professional gambler, entrepreneur, smuggler, and Rebel Alliance General throughout various points in his life. Born on Socorro, he became a gambler and conman early in his life and acquired his own ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game of Sabacc with a man named Cix Trouvee. He went on to have numerous adventures with the Falcon and its piloting droid, Vuffi Raa, during which he ran afoul of a Sorcerer of Tund named Rokur Gepta, whom Calrissian eventually killed. After a series of events led to him losing the Millennium Falcon to a Corellian named Han Solo on Bespin, Calrissian eventually became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City for a time — a position he once again gained through sabacc. In 3 ABY, Cloud City was taken over by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War as part of a deal gone wrong. Calrissian had previously agreed to turn over a group of Rebels to the Empire, including Han Solo and Leia Organa, as part of bait for a trap for Jedi Luke Skywalker. However, Darth Vader altered the deal to the point where Calrissian felt he was no longer able to tolerate it. Subsequently, he joined the Rebel Alliance and took part in numerous missions on its behalf; in particular, in search for Han Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite due to Calrissian's betrayal on Bespin. Calrissian eventually participated in Solo's rescue and the defeat of Jabba the Hutt. Following Solo's rescue, Calrissian continued to serve with the Alliance and during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Calrissian piloted his old ship, the Millennium Falcon, into the second Death Star's core to destroy its reactor. Afterward, he continued to serve the newly formed New Republic in times of need, but spent most of his time pursuing various business ventures, specializing in mining. A venture on the sun-baked world of Nkllon was soured by multiple attacks from the Empire under Grand Admiral Thrawn, but Calrissian invested in a number of other entrepreneurial plans, including mining operations on Varn and Kessel. In 18 ABY, Calrissian met and fell in love with Tendra Risant, marrying her soon after the Bastion Accords were signed. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Calrissian aided the New Republic through his leadership and the YVH 1 droids that his company, Tendrando Arms, produced to combat the extragalactic invaders. He also helped to arrange the election of Cal Omas as Chief of State following the New Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Alliance. Calrissian, along with his wife Tendra, continued to manage Tendrando Arms following the war. His YVH droids played significant roles in the subsequent Dark Nest Crisis, Swarm War, and Second Galactic Civil War. During the latter conflict, Calrissian aided his friends Han and Leia Solo in their efforts against their son Jacen Solo, who had fallen to the dark side and become a Sith, until Calrissian was informed that Tendra was pregnant; he then spent the rest of the war with her. After the war's conclusion, Calrissian settled down with Tendra in a life of quiet luxury, managing Tendrando Arms and raising his son, Lando Calrissian, Junior. He was later contacted by Luke Skywalker for assistance during a mission to the Maw with Skywalker's Sith allies. Calrissian reluctantly agreed, and successfully carried out the mission. Afterward, he returned to Coruscant and warned the Jedi of not only the danger posed by the Sith, but also the hidden menace which Skywalker and the Sith were pursuing. To that end, he assisted in getting a large number of Jedi StealthX X-wing starfighters offworld to assist the Skywalkers. RPG D6 Stats (These stats reflect Lando as of his departure from Cloud City in Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back.) Type: Gambler DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 6D+2, (s)Blaster: Hold-out Blaster 7D, Dodge 6D, Grenade 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 7D, Business 7D, (s)Business: Mining 10D+1, Business Administration 7D+1, Cultures 6D+2, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 7D+1, Survival 5D, Value 5D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Archaic Starship Piloting 3D+1, Astrogation 6D+2, Communications 4D, Ground Vehicle Operation 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, (s)Repulsorlift Operation: Cloud Car 5D+1, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 8D, Starfighter Piloting 8D, Starship Gunnery 7D, Starship Shields 7D, Swoop Operation 4D+2 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 8D, (s)Bargain: Tibanna Gas 10D+1, Command 6D, Con 8D+2, Forgery 6D+1, Gambling 9D+2, Hide 6D, Persuasion 6D+1, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 5D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 5D, Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Droid Programming 3D, Repulsorlift Repair 4D, Security 6D+1, Space Transports Repair 6D+2, Starship Weapon Repair 4D Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Hold-out Blaster (4D), Comlink, Sabacc Card Deck Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters